Unfathomable
by mvngn
Summary: She couldn't fathom that this was actually happening. This kind of thing didn't happen to girls like her. But it did happen to her. Sally Jackson felt like the ground was pulled out from under her feet, but it seemed she would be stood upright again when she learned just what 'unfathomable love' really meant. This is how Sally's story started. Originally a one-shot, now multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

_Unfathomable_

(Yes, an ocean pun. Un-_fathom_-able? Like, a _fathom_ of water? And like,_ unfathomable_ love? Hee-hee. I'm so clever ;))

**A/N: Hello! I know, it's been a while, but I finally finished up this little one-shot I've been thinking about doing for a long time. This is my take on Sally's story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~oOo~

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Sally muttered to herself as she stared at the pregnancy test. There was a little pink plus staring back at her. She looked at the two other tests sitting on her sink, each confirming what the one she held was telling her.

She was pregnant.

How could this have happened?

Well, that was a stupid question. She knew exactly how it happened. She knew exactly whose baby she was carrying, and the worst part of the story wasn't that he'd leave as soon as he found out. It wasn't even the fact that he'd, without a doubt, never come back.

The worst part of the story was that he'd be forced to leave. He wouldn't want to go, but he'd have to.

The worst part of the story was that she couldn't be mad at him and just forget him and move on with her life.

The worst part of the story was that she still deeply loved him, and always would, no matter what.

_That's what you get for falling in love with a god_, she thought bitterly.

Yup. She didn't get knocked up by some stranger she'd gone home with. She didn't get knocked up by some son-of-a-b-word ex-boyfriend who she recently dumped for cheating.

Nope. That would've been much simpler. She could've forgotten him, or hated him forever and start whole new life.

Instead, she got knocked up by some immortal being she'd had a fling with for a few months who would have to leave and could never come back to help raise the semi-immortal new little creature growing inside of her who may or may not cause her to spontaneously combust in a worst-case scenario.

Great.

…

"Poseidon!"

Yes. She fell in love with the sea god, of all people.

Sally stood ankle-deep in the icy ocean water at Montauk Beach. She remembered when she'd first met him…

She was sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella, reading a book. It was a relatively quiet day, with few people. Some children were playing in the water. Some teenagers were tanning on towels. It was a peaceful day.

She was staying at the little yellow house she'd been using for years. It was small and old, but perfect for a single, young woman to spend a summer in.

Sally hadn't much thought about her future. She had never gotten the chance to finish high school what with her uncle's sudden illness, and she had no family to turn to. She was living life one day at a time, working part-times and odd-jobs in various places, but she only had herself to look out for. The little she made was enough for just herself. She was grateful, in a weird way, that she was alone, because she only had to provide for herself. If there was anyone else to look out for, she would've gone under a long time ago. She couldn't afford anyone else.

Sally tried to think of it like that – being alone was rather positive in her situation. That didn't dull the feeling of wanting someone, though. She did want a family. She did wan people around her who loved her. She wanted children and a husband to spend the rest of her life with.

But things like that didn't happen to girls like her. She didn't have time for dating. Men probably weren't be interested in her anyway. She thought about adopting, but she wouldn't be eligible for that, not where she was living and with the money she was making. So she let herself be content with her life and didn't think too hard.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

Sally looked up, horrified, from her book, which now lay on the sand with a sticky, orangey liquid and a drink glass on top of it. Someone had spilled what appeared to be a mango smoothie on her book and had landed lying across her lap.

Idiot.

She looked over at the person.

He was good-looking, that was for sure. His hair was thick and black and luscious, swept over a broad forehead. His eyes were deep and green, like the ocean. His smooth, tan skin ran down his body and stretched over his bare chest, where the smoothness turned into little bumps that rippled as he moved.

Abs, she thought giddily.

He was staring back at her, looking as dumbstruck as she felt. Sally forgot her book as he stood, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I didn't…. Um, di-didn't… see you… there…"

Sally raised an eyebrow. She might've understood if he had tripped over someone lying on the sand. But she was sitting in a chair, under a giant rainbow umbrella. Seriously?

Then she saw what had distracted him. A few feet from where she sat was a young woman. She wore a tight bikini that was probably too small and stood in a rather provocative stance as she slowly and seductively covered herself in tanning oil. She eased herself onto a towel and stared out over the ocean. She looked like she was modeling for a Victoria's Secret swimsuit photo shoot rather than just tanning on a New York beach.

"Um…" The young man noticed that she had caught on to the reason for his not seeing her. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sally felt self-conscious and a little ridiculous. Of course he hadn't been ogling over her. He was stuttering because he was still thinking about the young woman. Sally remembered her book.

She leaned over to pick it up.

"I'll buy you another copy," he said hastily. She shook her head, but he had already pulled out his wallet and handed her a 20-dollar bill.

He didn't know she'd found it at a garage sale for two bucks.

The man, still flustered, ran his hand back through his hair, sending a little shiver down Sally's back at the image.

"So… you come here often?" Sally figured he was just trying to save an awkward moment. She didn't think he was actually trying to strike up a conversation so he could gain his composure and make a move.

"All summer, every summer," she answered simply.

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Apparently, his confidence was back. He smiled, a winning, white grin, and winked before walking away.

So he was that kind of guy. A player.

Or 'play-ah'. Whatever.

Sally was suddenly disgusted. She didn't feel bad about the twenty dollars anymore.

He turned out to be more than he had come off as. Yes, he was a player, but he was kind-hearted. Somehow, she ended up in bed with him. Many, many times.

Now, he stood on the shore, calling his name. Even after the extensive conversation of his true identity, which she had sensed was off right from the beginning, she couldn't get over it.

Within a few minutes, he stood before her. As always, she had trouble catching her breath.

"Sally," he said warmly. He came forward to embrace her. He had left that morning, before she woke, as he often did to make sure everything was running smoothly at his underwater palace.

She would definitely never get used to him.

"We need to talk."

His smile faded. "I know."

"What do you mean?"

Poseidon stared up at the sky. Sally knew he was thinking about his brother, who he didn't get along with very well.

"I already know you're pregnant."

Sally took a step back. "And you didn't tell me because…"

He brought his hands to his face. "Because if I acknowledged it, I'd have to leave. And I don't want to do that."

Sally wrapped her arms around her midsection. As soon as she'd met this man, she could tell he was different. There was something about him that seemed… unnatural. He later explained that she could 'see through the Mist'; the Greek mythical world was not mythical. It was still in existence and she had an insight into it that most mortals didn't have. She knew form the start of their relationship that eventually, he'd have to leave. It had never seemed so real, though.

"Sally-"

"I already know what's going to happen." She closed her eyes. She gestured towards the ocean. "Just... go. I already knew this was coming."

"Sally."

"No. It's okay. I don't blame you. I know you have to go."

"Sally. Listen to me." He pulled her against his chest. "We need to talk about this."

"What's there to say?"

"A lot. Look, you know I'll never be able to come back, once I leave. So there's a lot I need to tell you. Come."

They sat down together on the beach. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Sally, you know that I have to leave. You know it's dangerous if I stay. But do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"I… After the major world wars, I made a pact with my brothers. See, those conflicts were between our children. Zeus's kids and mine took one side, Hades' took the other. As you know, it was an ugly fight. We vowed to never sire children again. I… uh…" He motioned to Sally's lower abdomen. "I broke the oath."

"So what you're saying is… that you broke your oath by siring a child that… that is in my womb – Poseidon! How could you – So not only am I having an immortal being's kid, this kid is illegitimate?"

"Technically all my kids whose mother isn't Amphitrite are illegitimate…"

"Oh my- that's right, you're married, too! So, is your wife going to put sea serpents in my baby's crib and try to kill him, or something?!"

"Ssh, lower your voice."

"Lower my- I can't believe you! How could you do this?! You're a god! Can't you, like, will yourself not to get a girl knocked up?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Sally exhaled. She took another deep breath and controlled her emotions.

"Sally, I'm sorry. But we are in modern times. If you really don't want to go through this, there's modern medicine to rely on. You can get an abort-"

"That's not an option." Sally rested her hands protectively on her midsection. Regardless of the father or human/godly status, this baby was hers. She wasn't going to go through with… that.

He nodded. He almost looked relieved. "Right. Well, there is something important I need to talk to you about."

"What it is?"

"Because of the issue with the broken oath, his life will be more dangerous than normal. Most demigods have dangerous lives. Big Three demigods, children of my brothers and I, have even more dangerous lives. And now with this issue of the oath his life will be even more dangerous than ever."

Sally stared at him. "So his life will be three times more dangerous than the average demigod's. Thank you for blessing me with this gift."

"Now, because he will attract much danger, it's best if you keep him… away from you. His demigod scent will attract beasts to come after him. There's a place you can send him. And before you object," he held his hands up to stop her from arguing, "-you'll still be able to see him. It's like a summer camp, but it trains demigods. You know, so they can keep themselves alive out there. Just know… he may have to go on dangerous missions. I'll give you the address of the place when the time is right. He'll also have a protector, someone specially trained in getting him to camp safely. He'll be fine, really."

Sally looked up at him. "You keep saying 'him'."

He smiled faintly and rested his hand on her belly. "By the way, I also know we're having a boy."

She nodded.

"So…" She stood, "What happens now?"

He sighed. "I must leave now." Overhead, the sky started to get darker.

Panic suddenly rose in Sally's chest. She clung to him, burying her face against his chest.

"Please don't go."

He hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I must."

Rain started to fall from the sky. Thunder rumbled angrily.

"I have to go now."

He pulled back and stepped into the sea.

"Good-bye, Sally. I love you and our son. Take care of him."

She nodded. "I will. I love you, too, always."

He smiled. Lightning flashed.

"Oh, shut up!" Poseidon screamed at the sky, waving his fist.

Another bolt streaked across the sky. It stretched out in the shape of a fisted hadn and swiped at Poseidon's head.

"Poseidon!"

"I'll be fine. But I need to go."

The rain came down heavier. The storm raged. Sally turned to leave.

"Sally, wait!"

She turned to look at him. He looked suddenly shaken, scared. He held out a card.

"This is the address! You may have to send him away sooner rather than later! It would be wise of you to send him away as soon as possible!"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he blew her a kiss and disappeared in the sea breeze.

…

Sally sat on her bed, staring on the card. She could drive over to the place tomorrow and see what she would be sending her son to.

She placed a hand on her belly. She half expected to feel a kick but that was ridiculous – her baby didn't have feet yet.

She didn't want to send him away but she knew it was for his own safety. When the storm died down, she decided to go back outside. She wanted to see the ocean again, memorize its color which so perfectly matched his eyes.

When she reached the shore, she noticed a small seashell on a cord. No, not a cord – a strand of seaweed.

On the shell, in very small, beautiful handwriting, was printed:

A gift, from me, to him. Put this around his neck and after three days it will dissolve. Then, he will have my blessing.

She carefully held the delicate shell. She'd have to remember to put it on him.

Him. A boy. A little boy that would be her very own. She smiled softly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had always wanted this. She may not get to have a husband but she would have a son, and that was more than she thought she would have.

As she walked back to her cabin, she glanced back one more time at the ocean. It sparkled and gleamed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful.

~oOo~

**A/N: What'd you think? Drop a review with your opinion. **

**I was going to leave this as a one-shot but I may keep going if I get enough requests. **

**A second chapter in Poseidon's perspective, maybe?**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Promise **


	2. Chapter 2

_Unfathomable: Chapter 2 – Poseidon _

**A/N: I've finally decided to post a second chapter! After this, I think I'll keep going. **

**This chapter is kind of the first chapter but in Poseidon's POV. **

**After, I think I'll pick up where we left off in the story, continuing in Sally's POV, maybe, bouncing back to Poseidon if I deem it fit. **

**WARNING: As you can probably guess judging by how long I took to post this second chapter, this won't be a regularly updated story. Unlike Untangling Knots (after the hiatus) this story is not pre-planned nor will I be pre-planning it. It is just a filler until my summer multi-chapter story to give you guys something and to keep me writing. Cool? **

**Speaking of which… My summer story isn't finished yet, but it's in the works and I'm hoping to start posting it soon…**

**That being said, I will try to keep updating… But no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~oOo~

His day started ordinary. He woke up, went for a swim, got a seaweed-infused coral latte, checked on the game room construction project, instructed Triton on how to be an efficient heir, sunk a ship that was getting on his nerves, fought with Amphitrite about where he was the night before and made her a pearl necklace to shut her up (and to distract her so he could hit the beach and scope out some babes for his next one-night stand). It was just a typical Tuesday.

He had just gotten himself a mango smoothie when he spotted a beautiful young woman getting ready to tan. She was tall and lean, a bottle-blonde with well-manicured, fake nails. She was looking good and Poseidon decided she was perfect. He ran a hand back through his hair until it was tussled to perfection and started to make his way to the woman, a pick-up line waiting ready on the tip of his tongue. He was about to open his mouth to start speaking so he could grab her attention before that body builder behind her did when suddenly he found himself sprawled over someone's lap, his smoothie spilling over a book that now lay in the sand.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

He looked up at the person who he had disturbed. She was young, maybe late twenties, with straight brown hair, sparkling eyes, and a beautiful face. Poseidon held his breath for a moment – her face had a soft touch, a gentle glow that made her simple, all-natural beauty stand out over any other woman's he had seen. No plastic surgery could have accomplished this. No make-up could have created this. Not even Aphrodite in her true form could top the kind of radiance this young woman had.

For a moment, they stared at each other. She looked stunned and stared back at him vacantly. Poseidon tried to recover quickly but his words came out like a two-year-old learning to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… Um, di-didn't… see you… there…" That was stupid. She was sitting under a giant rainbow umbrella.

Gods he sounded like an idiot, like some amateur, insecure teenager trying to ask out a hot cheerleader. It was pathetic, since he had thousands of years of practice talking to several women. He was aware of his physical appearance, not to mention his ability to look as he pleased, which right now, was a hot surfer-boy guy. But this girl caught him off guard and he was having trouble composing himself and regaining that slick, pick-up demeanor.

The woman looked past him. Poseidon followed her gaze to the babe that was tanning. The body builder had beaten him to her. He started to come up with a plan to win her back but he didn't want to leave the girl in front of him.

"Um…"

She had a disdainful look on her face now. He could tell she knew what his intentions had been, and she did not approve. She remembered her book and leaned over to pick it up. She inspected the damage gingerly.

"I'll buy you another copy," he offered. It was lame, but he felt ashamed about her knowing what he had come to the beach to do. She opposed, but he gave her twenty dollars anyway. He knew the book didn't cost nearly that much – it was an old copy, from the looks of it - but he hoped the extra money might compensate a little. Plus, he was immortal - he could blow off all the money he wanted to and never run out.

Poseidon still hadn't recovered fully, but he knew if he didn't say something, he'd have to walk away, and he didn't want to do that.

"So… you come here often?" It was weak, but he needed a chance to breathe.

She looked out to the water. "All summer, every summer."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He left with that. And he did see her the next day.

And the next…

And the next.

…

Now, he sat in his palace, on his throne, alone. He'd just met with her, for the last time. It had to be the last time.

She was pregnant.

He'd known, from the moment it happened, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before she found out, and before Zeus found out.

Zeus. It was all his stupid fault he was in this mess.

It was because of Zeus and his orders to cut off contact with their mortal children, with mortals in general (even though he hooked up all the time) and it was because of his brilliant idea to make a pact that Poseidon would not get to be with Sally, or be with his son.

Anger took over him. He threw his trident across the room, sending a furious wave of power throughout the room.

_Get a hold of yourself. _

But it was hard. Sally was different than any woman he'd met before. She was special, and leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Poseidon tried to calm down, to look on the bright side – he would have a son, a hero. And who knew? Maybe this one would go farther than the others, than all those sons of Zeus who got the glory. He had a good feeling about this one.

The only thing that made him nervous was the prophecy.

_A single choice shall end his days…_

He almost regretted not telling Sally. Almost. But he'd given her enough to deal with, and he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

After all, there was still Thalia.

Poseidon just shook his head. There was no way he could control Fate, so there was no point stressing over it. He just had to be patient, wait and watch and hope. Hope so much, that his son would be safe, and Sally would be safe. That was all that mattered. Great hero or not, as long as his boy lived, survived, and didn't get ripped to pieces in the first five years. Which reminded him…

Poseidon called to a servant to travel the seas, as far as he could get, as fast as he could, and find him the most beautiful, delicate shell there was.

Meanwhile, he wove a thin necklace of fine, silky seaweed.

He held the shell, carefully inspecting it, then putting together his message and his power.

When it was finished, he left it on the sand for Sally, where he knew she'd find it.

It wasn't much, but hopefully it was enough, at least for the first few months, maybe even first two or three years, to at least provide some protection for his boy, until better arrangements could be made.

For now, though, it was all Poseidon could offer. There was nothing else he could do. He sent her the necklace, gave her the address and information. Now, he could only wait.

And hope.

~oOo~

**A/N: How was that? Mm, not as strong as the first chapter, I guess. But the next one will pick up with Sally. **

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Promise **


	3. Chapter 3

_Unfathomable: Chapter 3 – Sally_

A/N: Hello. Not much to say so… Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Hope you enjoy!

~oOo~

"Oof. My, baby, you are certainly a strong one."

Sally gently touched her bloated belly where her baby had just placed a powerful kick. He was rather restless in there, which was understandable – at eight months old, he couldn't have much room in there.

"Please settle down, just for a little while."

Sally was sitting on the couch, drinking some warm tea and flipping through a baby name book. She only had a few weeks left until she had to name the baby, but she hadn't found anything suitable yet.

"Maybe George," she mused. "Though I'm not sure I like that… 'George Jackson', it just doesn't feel right. Too much of that 'j' sound."

For the past eight months, Sally rushed to make preparations. She appreciated Poseidon's gift of the seashell to offer protection, but she would've liked something more… Immediately useful, like perhaps a few thousand dollars to spend on supplies. Her apartment was small and she made very little money. She had to browse thrift shops for the necessities, like clothes and blankets. She wasn't sure how to get her hands on a crib or stroller. Hopefully, her baby would be willing to nurse, because buying bottles and formula would get expensive. Sally was saving up the money she could. She decided that she would only spend money on absolute necessities for herself and her baby, like food she would eat and diapers for her baby. She forbade herself from making any completely unimportant expense. That still didn't leave her much to work with. And what was she going to do about childcare?

Sally started to get overwhelmed, but a strong kick to her abdomen brought her out of her thoughts.

"You're right, baby. I should relax and take a breath. Everything will work out. I can figure out what to do tomorrow, when I've had some sleep. Tonight, I will let myself be happy and excited, and finally pick a name for you. For now, though, I think I'll just call you 'Baby'."

Baby kicked a few times in approval.

…

"Well, Sally, everything seems to be going just fine. Do you have any questions?"

Sally's doctor was a sweet woman. She had helped Sally through the whole process. Maybe she could help with one last problem.

"I… Um, I was wondering if maybe you knew where I could get a crib. I don't have a lot of money, and no family to help me."

Sally tried to sound casual, but she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Oh… Sorry, dear, I wouldn't know of any places making donations."

Sally's heart sank.

"But I _can_ help. I have some baby supplies in my attic, clothes I never put on Tim, still brand new with the tags and everything. We still have his crib and stroller, and we are certain we won't b needing them. I would be more than happy to hand them over."

"Oh, thank you, so much. Are you sure?"

The doctor smiled. "It's not a problem. Not at all. I'll have it for you at your next appointment."

Sally was getting ready to leave when the doctor called out one last time.

"Have you named him yet?"

"Oh, not yet. For now, I'm just calling Baby."

…

_Two weeks later_

Labor Day was approaching fast, and not the memorial one. Sally knew her baby would be born soon, and she still didn't have a name.

She drove down to the beach. Maybe she'd get some inspiration. After all, her baby's dad was the god of the sea. Maybe she could name him something like… Ocean-y.

That was terrible.

"You know, if you were a girl, I'd already have a name. I could name you 'Ariel' or 'Coral' or 'Pearl'. But I suppose that isn't your fault."

Sally wandered around the beach, looking for sources of baby names.

"Rock… Rocky? No. Seashell…. Seashell-y? Nope."

_Well, this is stupid_, she thought. Apparently, though, she was taking a liking to those y-ending names. Hmm…

"Seaweed-y? Gods, that's the worst one yet! No one would call him a name with 'seaweed' in it! He'll never have friends, or a girlfriend!"

Sally decided to switch back to actual names. He didn't have to have a sea-related name. If Poseidon wasn't going to help pick out names by writing it out in the sand with shells or something, (which she was actually half-expecting to happen) then he couldn't get upset with whatever she selected.

"Maybe something like… Pedro. Or Peter. Peter Jackson. No, not that. Maybe if his last name was something like 'Johnson'. 'Peter Johnson', that sounds okay." But she needed something to go with 'Jackson'. Something catchy. He would be a hero, after all. He needed a heroic name, and Peter Johnson/Jackson didn't cut it.

Sally sat down on a towel and continued to ponder names in her head. She looked back out on the shoreline, hoping for ideas from Poseidon, but found only a book.

Wait, what?

The book turned out to be a collection of Greek myths. Perhaps Poseidon wanted her to look through it, do some research, read up on the kind of lifestyle her son would have. It wasn't any help with the names, but it was a good way to take a break. Sally settled down and began to read.

…

Two hours later, Sally's head was spinning with thoughts. She still didn't have a name, but she did have butterflies in her stomach. Demigod life was dangerous. She wasn't so sure she wanted her son to live that way, but she also didn't have a choice.

Sally would just have to be patient and understanding with her son. He would be put through tests and go on dangerous adventures, and she couldn't interfere with his fate. She would have to learn to step back and let him figure things out for himself.

That meant no overprotection, no holding him back, and especially, and most upsetting, letting him go. He needed to find his own way, and a part of that was sending him to that camp.

But, Sally thought, that won't be for at least a few years. In those first years, he will need mothering and protecting, like any other baby.

She would savor those moments with him, so when the time came to let go, she had memories to hold her together.

…

_A few weeks later_

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Sally already knew it was a boy, but she was so excited that he was finally out, she didn't say anything and instead clutched the screaming, red, little body to her chest. He was so small.

The nurses rushed around, but Sally ignored them.

Her baby had calmed some. His hair was thick and black. Sally wasn't sure if it was because he had Poseidon's hair or if it was just because he was a newborn. She knew his eyes would be gray for a few weeks, but she couldn't wait to see what his actual eye color was; hopefully, sea green.

The nurses took him down the hall for some general checkups. When he came back, healthy and clothed, she nursed him, and just admired the tiny thing. His hands, his feet, his little nose… She was in awe. She grinned and looked up, only to remember she didn't have a husband, and her baby's father wasn't here to celebrate with her.

She couldn't help the emotion that washed over her. She stroked the little boy's cheek lovingly.

"He'd be here if he could, but you have to excuse him, and understand. He's a god, you see, and he has an ocean to run. And he's forbidden from seeing you. But he loves you, and he'd be here if he could."

"Excuse me, dear?" A nurse was in the room. Sally hadn't seen her, and had spoken out loud to her child. The woman looked confused.

"Nothing," Sally smiled.

"Well, Ms. Jackson, I'll leave you to have some time with your baby soon. I just need to know his name."

"His-his name?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um…"

Shoot. She knew she forgot something.

Sally's head spun. Her baby was here, in her arms, fast asleep, and in her head, he was still 'Baby'.

She almost said it out loud. Good thing she caught herself. 'Baby Jackson' just didn't sound good.

She thought about the beach. She remembered the Greek myths. She remembered her favorite hero, not because of his deeds or victories, though they were impressive. He caught her attention because he was one of very few who lived a considerably long time. He died peacefully. And, from what it seemed, he was one of very few who was happy.

She wanted that for her son.

She didn't want a Hercules, with twelve awful labors that, granted, made him famous, and yes, made him a god. She wanted a son who lived, was heroic in his own right, and was, most importantly, happy. She could only remember one hero like that.

The nurse looked bewildered when she heard the name, but Sally didn't care. She was getting more and more excited the more she ran the name through her head. It sounded perfect.

_Perseus Jackson. _

She repeated it over and over in her mind, and then out loud when the nurse left.

A truly heroic name, indeed.

But when she looked down, she started to have second thoughts.

The boy was so… small. True, he would get bigger, but the name just seemed so overbearing for such a tiny thing. She tried out the name.

"Perseus," she cooed. But even in a baby voice, the name was such a mouthful.

She didn't want to change it, though. It had a nice ring to it, Perseus Jackson. And he'd grow into it, eventually. What she needed was a nickname. Something short but cute, that could quickly roll off the tongue when he was called or hanging out with friends.

She remembered all those y-ending names. Hmm…

Percy…

_Percy_.

Yes. That was it. Percy.

She looked down at her baby and gave it another shot.

"Hi, Percy," she said softly. "Hi, sweetie."

That was much better. It fit into the baby talk nicely.

She tested out the name some more, just to be absolutely positive it was right.

"Percy. Percy, dear. Percy, sweetheart. Perseus, clean your room!"

Ah. Now that could come in handy.

It was perfect.

Percy Jackson.

A truly catchy name, indeed.

No one would forget that name, not for centuries, she was sure. And Poseidon would approve. Hopefully, it would bring some of his namesake's good luck.

Good luck.

The seashell!

Sally pulled the delicate necklace from her purse. She put it around her baby's neck and smiled. Almost instantly, his skin had a faint glow to it. When he next opened his eyes, they had lost the gray coloring the doctor told her all newborn babies had and would have for some time.

The two big, bright, curious eyes staring back at her were sea green.

He gripped her finger in his fist, and she felt that strength with which he had kicked her from inside not long ago.

"Percy," she whispered, "Percy Jackson. Perfect."

The little boy sneezed in approval.

~oOo~

A/N: What'd you think? Did you find my direct PJO references? If you didn't…

'Seaweed' like 'Seaweed Brain' (I also mentioned 'girlfriend')

'Peter Johnson', the name Mr. D. usually calls him

I'm not entirely sure where I'll keep going with this, or when I'll next update. Remember, this is NOT a pre-written story like 'Untangling Knots'. It's not even outlined, like 'Untangling Knots' was before I finished it (before posting). This story is not a regularly updated one, just one I write when I can.

I know I said I'd have a new story up and finished by the end of this summer. Obviously, that didn't happen, and I apologize. I'll try to finish it up. When it is completely finished (and I cannot say when that will be) then I will start posting and it will get updated once a week. Sound good? Cool.

R&amp;R!

\- Promise


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unfathomable: Chapter 4 – Poseidon**_

**A/N: Again, not much to say, but here you go!**

**Oh, actually: **

**Review Reply:**

**Foxy11814: it's like you read my mind, because that's EXACTLY where I was going with this… right in this chapter! So, in a way, without specifically meaning to, I guess this chapter is dedicated to you, for thinking like me :) And may I say your brain is quite intelligent ;) **

****Note: the time references in **_**italics**_** throughout the chapter are relative to the time frame of the last chapter. So the first one that says 'a few weeks ago' means a few weeks before Percy's birth, around the same time the last chapter starts in Sally's POV, but this what Poseidon was thinking then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

~oOo~

_A few weeks ago _

Poseidon paced back and forth in his throne room. Sally was going to give birth in a few weeks, and he couldn't stand the idea of not being there when his son was born.

He didn't mention it to Sally, partially because it'd be extremely awkward and partially because there wasn't a good reason to, but Poseidon had had a lot of kids.

Like, a _lot_ of kids.

And she probably already knew that.

But this was the first time he'd actually really cared. Not to say he didn't care about his other kids – he did, at least a little bit, sort of – but of all the kids he'd had over the millennia he'd been alive, this was the one he most anticipated, for various reasons.

For one thing, most of his other kids were born from casual one-night stands. In fact, he couldn't really think of any woman (except for maybe Amphitrite at one time, and of course, Sally) that he'd truly cared about when she got pregnant. The most he'd felt after getting a girl pregnant was a little bad for about two minutes before another pretty girl walked by.

He wasn't exactly proud of that, no, but he wasn't particularly ashamed, either. Most of those girls knew what they were getting themselves into. Some of them hadn't known, and yes, he felt _really_ bad about those girls, but all that happened years ago. He was a young, stupid god looking for someone to spend the night with, and unfortunately, a child had been conceived from those encounters. It wasn't his fault he was incredibly fertile.

But Sally was different. He'd actually been in a real relationship with her. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay by her side and have this baby with her. He couldn't, though. It was forbidden, thanks to that stupid pact he'd made after World War II. He already broke that oath. He'd done enough to mess with this poor woman's life. He had to step back even if it killed him.

Perhaps this was the Fates' punishment for him, that the one woman he truly felt for was the one he couldn't have.

Gods, he felt like Calypso…

The worst part was that he wouldn't be the only one paying the price for his actions. His innocent son would get thrown into a pool of shark-infested waters for something that wasn't his fault. Poseidon knew that when Zeus and Hades heard of the boy's existence, they'd crack down hard on the poor kid.

Poseidon was such an idiot.

The best he could do was offer that temporary protection. Hopefully it didn't wear off too soon. Hopefully Sally would take his advice and send him away as soon as possible, though he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Now Poseidon was pacing around his underwater palace helplessly as his lover ran around frantically, trying to prepare for their soon-to-be-born child all by herself.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

…

_Two weeks later_

Poseidon watched as Sally wandered around the beach. She was picking out names for their son, and he felt a twinge of jealousy that she hadn't asked for his opinion.

He knew that it was ridiculous to be upset. What was she supposed to do, pick up a conch shell and give him a call? _Hey, I know the baby I have inside of me is kind of illegitimate and I could get blasted to bits right now, but I can't decide what to name him, thoughts?_

Still, it would've been nice if she'd asked. He wanted to suggest names, even though he hadn't thought of any himself. Then again, Sally was at the beach, specifically because of him, so he figured that was her way of discreetly asking for help.

He chuckled at her creative selections. After a few minutes of her frustration, he decided to send her a little something.

Poseidon watched her pick up the book of Greek myths and begin to read. He was trying to inspire her to pick a hero's name, whichever she liked best, or at least remind her that their son would be a hero and would need a strong name.

She struggled a while longer, but Poseidon had faith in her to pick the right name.

…

Two weeks later, Poseidon was once again anxiously pacing. Sally had gone into labor.

He wanted to be in the delivery room with her, hold her hand, and reassure her that it would be okay, encourage her to keep pushing. But he couldn't go up there, and he knew she could handle it on her own.

A few hours or so later, he stopped abruptly and walked closer to the live-image of the occasion from which he had been able to indirectly partake in the event. He heard crying. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the small, red, wriggly thing that was screaming and thrashing as it was carried to Sally.

Sally looked exhausted but still beautiful as ever. She opened her arms to accept the tiny new life. She hugged the little boy close to her chest. Her eyes had tears in them as she caressed his face tenderly. Poseidon smiled, but it faded soon.

Sally had looked up, smiling, to her left. She stared at the empty space beside her bed before looking back down at their son with a sad expression, and he knew why she was sad. It was for the same reason he was sad.

He couldn't be there. He watched with a pain in his chest as the nurses cleaned up and took the baby out of the room.

Poseidon took a deep breath. This was for the best. At least was still getting to watch, even if it was from a rainbow.

When he had somewhat recovered and returned his attention to the misty screen, he saw that a nurse had asked Sally what the baby's name was. At this, he listened carefully. He was curious to find out what she had finally chosen.

She hesitated for a moment, and Poseidon realized she hadn't decided what to name the boy yet. Finally, she gave a name, and Poseidon couldn't help but smile wide when he heard it. It was perfect.

"Perseus Jackson."

…

_A few more weeks later_

Okay, so yes, it was a little pathetic, but it was a cliché for a reason.

"I go, I go not, I go, I go not…"

Poseidon didn't have sunflowers under the sea, but he was making do by pulling apart the strands of some seaweed.

You'd think that an almighty sea god like himself would have a more sophisticated method for making decisions, like asking his adviser for his opinion, but truth be told… he hadn't thought of that. Oh, well.

(Besides, his adviser was a dolphin who'd suggest rock-paper-scissors-shoot, and it was hard to determine a winner when playing with a fingerless, sneaky dolphin.)

He braced himself as he was down to the last strands.

"I go, I go not. I go, I go not. I go, I go not… I go."

The seaweed had spoken.

He had to go.

…

Poseidon stood outside Sally's apartment, hand hovering over the door, ready to knock. But he couldn't summon up the courage to do it.

He was afraid of her reaction. He was scared of what could happen. She had been doing so well on her own. She had been holding it together. He didn't want to mess with her feelings anymore. He'd be too tempted to stay. He just couldn't do this to her.

But the seaweed had spoken. He was here. He had to see him…

Poseidon waited, though he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. After a moment, he decided to turn into a fly. Not his best look, but he needed a way to get in there without her seeing him.

He buzzed through the crack between the door and the floor and he was in. He passed the small kitchen, where he saw Sally making some diner for herself. She had a baby monitor with her. The little boy – Percy, he reminded himself – wasn't in the room. That must've meant he was in her room.

Poseidon buzzed around, looking for it.

He flew through an open door, and there he was.

Next to what must've been Sally's bed was a wooden crib. In it were some blankets, a few stuffed animals, and… a baby.

His baby.

The little boy was fast asleep. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. His little hand was curled into a fist which rested against his mouth. His hair was thick and black, like his. Poseidon smiled. He glanced at the baby monitor.

He couldn't risk Sally hearing him. He could turn it off, but he didn't need to say anything anuway. He transformed back into a human.

He smiled at the little boy. He touched his little hand, stroked his soft cheek. The boy stirred.

Percy shifted in his sleep. He let out a little coo. Poseidon wanted to pick him up and hold him, but something held him back. He didn't want to disturb the baby's peace or risk waking him up. And if he held the precious little baby, he definitely wouldn't be able to let go. Sally couldn't know he was here, so he couldn't stay, which meant not lifting the baby.

He wanted to stay just a little bit longer, but he heard footsteps in the hallway. He needed to leave.

He touched the little boy one more time. He rested his hand on Percy's belly. He felt Percy's breath against his hand one last time as he sighed.

As the footsteps got nearer, Poseidon whispered to his son, something he definitely did have to do. He knew he would never be able to get out if he held the little boy, but he also couldn't stay away if he didn't say this one thing, at least one time.

"I love you."

He leaned over and kissed Percy's forehead. He smiled one last time. Just as the door was being pushed all the way open, just as he was disappearing in a faint flash of dull, gold light, just as Percy opened his eyes.

Poseidon froze, half human-form, half light-form, and stared. His eyes…

They were beautiful, as bright and deep and lively and green as the ocean. He smiled at Poseidon, a sweet, endearing smile. Poseidon quickly finished his transformation and vanished, before Sally saw him, before the baby got scared and cried…

Before he changed his mind and scooped up the little boy and held him close and never let go.

~oOo~

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. I am, too. Come on, let's get it out together, one, two three – **

**Awwwww…**

**Remember in TLT when Percy and Sally are on the beach, talking about is dad, and she admits that he never saw Percy as baby? And Percy says that he thought he remembered a flash of light, and a smile? **

**Well, this is what I always thought happened. Poseidon was there, Sally just didn't know it. **

**What do you think?**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Promise **


End file.
